List of Cartoon Cinematic Multiverse characters
This is a full list of characters that appear in the Cartoon Cinematic Multiverse (CCM, CCU). It includes characters from many companies from Disney, Pixar, Nickelodeon, Viacom, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros., DreamWorks Animation, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Lucasfilm, Universal Studios, 20th Century Fox, Amblin Entertainment, BBC, Columbia Pictures, Film Roman, Frederator Studios, Hanna-Barbera, LEGO, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Midway Games, New Line Cinema, Paramount Pictures, Sony Pictures, Turner Broadcasting System, HBO, Nintendo, Konami, Capcom, Sega, Atlus, Square Enix, Koei Tecmo, Electronic Arts, Rockstar Games, 2K Games, Telltale Games, Microsoft, Sony Interactive Entertainment, Valve Corporation, Ubisoft, Blizzard Entertainment, Activision. Heroes Warner Bros. *Ace Bunny *Aragorn *Astro *Barney Bear *Barnyard Dawg *Boo-Boo Bear *Bugs Bunny *Droopy *Daffy Duck *Emmet Brickowski *Fred Flintstone *Freakazoid *Fred Jones *Speedy Gonzales *The Iron Giant *Jerry Mouse *George Jetson *Junior *Foghorn Leghorn *Mumble *Osmosis Jones *Pepe Le Pew *Porky Pig *Quick Draw McGraw *Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog *Road Runner *Barney Rubble *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *The Grinch *Tweety *Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Wyldstyle *Grape Ape *Tom Cat *Spike Bulldog *Yogi Bear Cartoon Network *Anais Watterson *Ben Tennyson *Benson Dunwoody *Billy *Bloo *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Chicken *Chowder *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow *Darwin Watterson *Dee Dee *Dexter *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Finn the Human *Flapjack *Frankie Foster *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Galactic Enforcers *Goo *Grizzly Bear *Gumball Watterson *Gwen Tennyson *Ice Bear *Jake the Dog *Johnny Bravo *Kevin Levin *Lazlo *Mac Foster *Mandy *Margaret Smith *Max Tennyson *Mordecai *Muscle Man *Nicole Watterson *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Oscar Peltzer *Panda Bear *Pops Maellard *Professor Utonium *Richard Watterson *Rigby *Samurai Jack *Skips *Steven Universe *Yumi Yoshimura *Ami Onuki *Hi Five Ghost *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Princess Bubblegum *Flame Princess *Garnet *Pearl *Amethyst *Peridot *Apple *Onion *Bismuth *Chloe Park *Craig Williams *Gregory *Wirt *Jeff Randall *Clarence Wendle *Sumo *Johnny Test *Rose Quartz *Ruby *K.O. *Enid *Tulip Olsen *One-One *Atticus *Uncle Grandpa *Victor *Valentino *Ilana DC Comics *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Atom *Hawkman *Metamorpho *Black Canary *Phantom Stranger *Elongated Man *Red Tornado *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Hawkgirl *Zatanna *Firstorm *Steel *Vixen *Vibe *Gypsy *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Captain Marvel *Doctor Fate *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Mister Miracle *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Booster Gold *Captain Atom *Rocket Red 7 *Rocket Red 4 *Fire *Ice *Hawkman (Fel Andar) *Hawkwoman *Huntress *Doctor Fate (Linda Strauss) *Lightray *Orion *General Glory *Tasmanian Devil *Maxima *Ray *Black Condor *Agent Liberty *Bloodwynd *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Wonder Twins *Plastic Man *Robin/Nightwing *Kid Flash *Aqualad/Tempest *Wonder Girl/Troia *Speedy/Arsenal *Lilith/Omen *Hawk *Dove *Guardian/Herald *Aquagirl *Gnarrk *Joker's Daughter/Harlequin *Bumblebee *Beast Boy/Changeling *Raven *Starfire *Cyborg *Protector *Terra *Jericho *Kole *Robin *Phantasm *Pantha *Red Star *Baby Wildebeest *Impulse/Kid Flash *Mirage *Damage *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Supergirl *Ravager *Minion *Argent *Risk *Hot Spot *Prysm *Captain Marvel Jr. *Jesse Quick *Robin *Wonder Girl *Superboy *Speedy *Aquagirl *Zatara *Offspring *Miss Martian *Talon *Power Boy *Bombshell *Little Barda *Más y Menos *Geo-Force *Bushido *Batgirl *Supergirl *Lois Lane *Perry White *Jimmy Olsen *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Martha Wayne *Thomas Wayne *Martha Kent *Jonathan Kent *Jor-El DC Extended Universe *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Flash *Cyborg *Shazam Teen Titans *Robin (Teen Titans 2003) *Starfire (Teen Titans 2003) *Cyborg (Teen Titans 2003) *Raven (Teen Titans 2003) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003) *Aqualad (Teen Titans 2003) *Argent (Teen Titans 2003) *Bumblebee (Teen Titans 2003) *Bushido (Teen Titans 2003) *Gnarrk (Teen Titans 2003) *Herald (Teen Titans 2003) *Hot Spot (Teen Titans 2003) *Jericho (Teen Titans 2003) *Kid Flash (Teen Titans 2003) *Killowat (Teen Titans 2003) *Kole (Teen Titans 2003) *Más y Menos (Teen Titans 2003) *Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby *Pantha (Teen Titans 2003) *Red Star (Teen Titans 2003) *Speedy (Teen Titans 2003) *Terra (Teen Titans 2003) *Thunder and Lighting (Teen Titans 2003) *Tramm (Teen Titans 2003) *Wildebeest (Teen Titans 2003) *Brushogun (Teen Titans 2003) *Elasti-Girl (Teen Titans 2003) *Mento (Teen Titans 2003) Teen Titans Go! *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) *Bumblebee (Teen Titans Go!) *Aqualad (Teen Titans Go!) *Más y Menos (Teen Titans Go!) *Speedy (Teen Titans Go!) *Wonder Twins (Teen Titans Go!) Young Justice *Nightwing *Robin *Kid Flash *Superboy *Aqualad *Artemis Crock *Speedy *Miss Martian *Halo *Bumblebee *Black Canary *Zatanna *Rocket *Aquagirl *Batgirl *Guardian *Lagoon Boy *Tim Drake *Arsenal *Tempest *Troia *Arrowette *Spoiler *Thirteen *Forager *Terra *Beast Boy *Blue Beetle *Geo-Force *Impulse *Static *Wonder Girl *El Dorado Nickelodeon *Aang *Bessy *Bunsen *Brad Carbunkle *Edwin Carmichael *Susie Carmichael *Cat *Stimpy J. Cat *Mark Chang *Sandy Cheeks *Cosmo *Danny Phantom *Dani Phantom *Dog *Donatello *Sheen Estevez *Jazz Fenton *Chuckie Finster *Maddie Fenton *Tucker Foley *Libby Folfax *Ginger Foutley *Freddy *Doug Funnie *Courtney Gripling *Gerald Johanssen *Karai *Kitty Katswell *Sheldon Lee *Leonardo *Lana Loud *Leni Loud *Lincoln Loud *Lisa Loud *Lola Loud *Lori Loud *Luan Loud *Lucy Loud *Luna Loud *Lynn Loud *Mako *Sam Manson *Chester McBadbat *Clyde McBride *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Michelangelo *Monkeyman *King Neptune *Jimmy Neutron *April O'Neil *Otis *Helga Pataki *Stinky Peterson *Angelica Pickles *Tommy Pickles *Pip *Poof *Princess Mindy *Dudley Puppy *Raphael *Rocko Rama *Arnold Shortman *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Tak *Trixie Tang *Squidward Tentacles *Timmy Turner *Jenny Wakeman *Wanda *Carl Wheezer *Zim *Korra *Asami Sato *Katara *Master Splinter *Mr. Krabs *Tuck Carbunkle *Casey Jones *Metalhead *Spike/Slash *Leatherhead *Tyler Rockwell *Muckman and Joe Eyeball *Jason/Mondo Gecko *Pigeon Pete *Ice Cream Kitty *Chompy Picasso *Shinigami *Timothy/The Pulverizer/Mutagen Man *Irma *Renet Disney *Aladdin *Anger *Bambi *Bashful *Beast *Bill Green *Bolt *Bullseye *Buttercup *Kick Buttowski *Buzz Lightyear *Caleb *Prince Charming *Chessur *Chicken Little *Chip and Dale *Chiro *Ace Cluck *Cody *Cogsworth *Combat Carl *Cricket Green *Jiminy Cricket *Crush *Randy Cunningham *Darkwing Duck *T.J. Detwelier *Marco Diaz *Doc *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Dopey *The Doorknob *Dr. Drakken *Donald Duck *Fethry Duck *Duckworth *Ducky and Bunny *Dug *Duke Caboom *Dumbo *Dylan *Eagle-Eye *Eeyore *Einstein *Emile *Prince Eric *Fear *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Ferdinand the Bull *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Fillmore *Cornelius Fillmore *First Ninja *Fish Out of Water *Oscar the Fish *Nosedive Flashblade *Wildwing Flashblade *Hiram Flaversham *Ferb Fletcher *Flik *Flounder *Flubber *Flynn Rider *Kevin Flynn *Phineas Flynn *Sam Flynn *Forky *Francis *Frank *Frank Inn *Victor Frankenstein *Frankie *Fred *Fred *King Freddie II *King Frederic *Carl Fredricksen *Doug Funnie *Fuzzball *Gyro Gearloose *Gekko *Genie *Rodney Glaxer *Arizona Goof *James Goof *Max Goof *Goofy *Gopher *Green Army Men *Greylock the Grand *Grimsby *Grus Griswald *Haku *Hansel *Hansel and Gretel *Happy *Check Hardwing *Harvey and Winnie *Heffalumps *Leonard Helperman *Hercules *Hop Pop Plantar *Frank Horton *Doc Hudson *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Hugo and Hooft *Humphrey the Bear *Icarus *Mr. Incredible *Ivan the Cat *Ivy Sundew *Steve Jackson *Jake *Jake *Jaq and Gus *Jeeter *Jock *Johnny Appleseed *Jeremy Johnson *Prince Justin *Carl Karl *Khan *The King *Kion *Everett Konquist *Kopa *Tombo *Kovu *Kuzco *Lampy *Lance Strongbow *Larry *Vince LaSalle *Dieter Lederhosen *Liberian Lendrum *Myron Lewinski *Linwood *Little Green Men *Jake Long *King Louie *Louis *Lucky *Luigi *Eric Lyndon *Jaren MacArthur *Mack *Maddie Flour *Francis Monogram *Marlin *Maskad Tophat *Master Yo *Maui *Maximus *Scrooge McDuck *Rob McGroarty *Lighting McQueen *Meap *Menlo *Merlin *Milo the Fish *Mini-Max *Mickey Mouse *Mowgli *Mufasa *Mushu *Lloyd Nebulon *Nemo *Fred Nerk *Nigel *Norm *Olaf *Ollie *Olympian Gods *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Owl *Ozker *Peter Pan *Papa Heffalump *Papi *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Pascal *Pazu *Howl Jenkins Pendragon *Perry the Platypus *Peter Pig *Philoctetes *Phoebus *The Pied Piper *Piglet *Dipper Pines *Ford Pines *Stan Pines *Pinky the Chihuahua *Pinocchio *Charles Pipping IV *Pluto *Pongo *Mr. Potato Head *Chip Potts *Preston B. Whitmore *Mr. Pricklepants *The Prince *Professor Owl *Prometheus *Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Roger Radcliffe *Ralph the Goblin *Soos Ramirez *Ramon *Ramone *Raycliff *Reggie the Brownie *Remy Remington *Reuben *Rex *Miguel Rivera *Robbie McGroarty *Robin Hood *Christopher Robin *Bud Robinson *King Roland II *Russell *Sanjay *Sarge *Sarge *Ebenezer Scrooge *Scuttle *Sebastian *Shego *Sheriff *Simba *Jack Skellington *Sleepy *Slinky Dog *Sneezy *Sprig Plantar *Stitch *Ron Stoppable *James P. Sullivan *Sunny *Tarzan *Milo Thatch *The Three Bears *Thomas *Tigger *Balijeet Tjinder *King Triton *Tron *The Ugly Duckling *Valiant *Buford Van Stomm *Ludwig Von Drake *WALL-E *Wander *Mike Wazowski *Wilbur *Nick Wilde *Winnie the Pooh *Woody *Wreck-It Ralph *Zazu *Zeus *Adira *Agent B *Agent K *Alice *Ally *Lorraine Almaden *Princess Amber *Amber Dearly *Amelia *Captain Amelia *Amphitrite *Riley Anderson *Angel *Anna *Anne Boonchuy *Atta *Aurora *Candy Barbarian *Fang Babarian *Barbie *Belle *Ms. Burch *Blanda *Beebe Bluff *Betty Bluff *Bo Peep *Boo *Brittany Boviak *Braces Girl *Brenda *Brianna Buttowski *Elyon Brown *Jenny Brown *Anita Cabrillo *Sergeant Calhoun *Carla *Sally Carrera *Trixie Carter *Cassandra *Melissa Chase *Candy Chiu *Cinderella *Circe *Colleen *Coral *Wendy Corduroy *Riley Daring *Wendy Darling *Della Duck *Disgust *Dixie *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Dorothy *Dory *Dot *Daisy Duck *Eileen *Elsa *Esmargot *Esmeralda *EVE *Fa Mulan *Fairy Godmother *Eliza Fletcher *Flo *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Candace Flynn *Gabby Gabby *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Gloria *Bea Goldfishberg *Grenda *Winnie Grouper *Gretchen Grundler *Sarah Hawkins *Hera *Stacy Hirano *Imelda *Jackie Wackerman *Jane *Jessica *Jinmay *Joy *Kendall Perkins *Kiara *Lady *Lena *Lina *Lizzy *Marnie Lockjelly *Mama Heffalump *Mary Darling *Megara *Melissa *Mirage *Moana *Morgan *Minnie Mouse *Sara Murphy *Naoko Satomi *Francine Nebulon *Pacifica Northwest *Nova *Mira Nova *Orube *Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Pearl *Lilo Pelekai *Penny *Nancy Green *Mabel Pines *Pocahontas *Polly Plantar *Ponyo *Kim Possible *Joss Possible *Jane Porter *Mrs. Potts *Vivian Francis Porter *Jessica Rabbit *Rapunzel *Rebecca *Rosetta *Roxanne *Sadness *Sara *Sara and Kara *Sashi Kobayashi *Snow White *Star Butterfly *Sylvia *Shinobu Takeda *Ingrid Third *Tilly Green *Tinker Bell *Pumbaa *Timon *Ariel *Princess Jasmine *Hamm *Jessie *Mrs. Potato Head *Tow Mater *Remy *Quasimodo Marvel Comics *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *War Machine *Falcon *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Vision *Spider-Man *Black Panther *Ant-Man *Winter Soldier *Doctor Strange *Wong *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Mantis *Nebula *Captain Marvel *Valkyrie *Korg *Miek *Wasp *Pepper Potts *Okoye *Shuri *M'Baku *Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *Heimdall *Loki *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *Punisher *Swordsman *Black Knight *She-Hulk *Namor *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Firebird *Rage *Thunderstrike *Captain Britain *Silverclaw *Justice *Firestar *Sentry *Echo *Ares *Amadeus Cho *Jocasta *Stature *Spider-Woman *Sharon Carter *Nova *Ant-Man *Protector *Thaddeus Ross *Quake *Agent Venom *Havok *Sunspot *Cannonball *Manifold *Shang-Chi *Captain Universe *Smasher *Hyperion *Rogue *Sunfire *Doombot *Victor Mancha *Abyss *Ex Nihilo *Nightmask *Star Brand *Alexis the Protector *Blue Marvel *Power Man *White Tiger *Kaluu *Validator *Ms. Marvel *Synapse *Squirrel Girl *Hulkling *Cable *Ghost Rider *Elektra *Conan the Barbarian *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Adam Warlock *Quasar *Jack Flag *Major Victory *Bug *Cosmo the Spacedog *Moondragon *Angela *Vance Astro *Charlie-47 *Martinex *Yondu Udonta *Starhawk *Nikki *Aleta Ogord *Replica *Talon *Firelord *Hollywood *Spirit of Vengeance *Mainframe *Phoenix *Professor X *Cyclops *Iceman *Archangel *Beast *Marvel Girl *Mimic *Changeling *Polaris *Petra *Sway *Darwin *Vulcan *Nightcrawler *Wolverine *Banshee *Storm *Sunfire *Colossus *Thunderbird *Shadowcat *Lockheed *Rogue *Phoenix/Marvel Girl/Prestige *Longshot *Psylocke *Dazzler *Forge *Gambit *Jubilee *Bishop *Revanche *Marrow *Maggot *Mirage *Sage *Emma Frost *Slipstream *Stacy X *Chamber *Xorn *Mystique *Melinda May *Phil Coulson *Husk *Northstar *Juggernaut *Xorn *Warpath *Lady Mastermind *Sabretooth *Omega Sentinel *Armor *Sub-Mariner *Domino *Cloak *Dagger *Danger *Cypher *Warlock *X-23 *Wolfsbane *Multiple Man *Phoenix Force *Jean Grey *Dark Beast *Deadpool *Caliban *Karolina Dean *Molly Hayes *Old Lace *Nico Minoru *Chase Stein *Gertrude Yorkes *Victor Mancha *Alex Wilder *Xavin *Klara Prast *Leapfrog *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Jane Foster *Thaddeus Ross *Miles Morales *Spider-Woman *Prowler *Jefferson Davis *May Parker *Ben Parker *Spider-Ham *Peni Parker *Spider-Man Noir *Ben Reilly *Hank Pym *Janet van Dyne *Happy Hogan *Morgan Stark *Howard Stark *Peggy Carter *Sif *Staker Ogord *Betty Ross *Irani Rael *Queen Ramonda *T'Chaka *Talos *Christine Palmer *Frigga *Leo Fitz *Helen Cho *Lance Hunter *Hyperion *Everett Ross *Blade *Rhomann Dey *Ayo *Boomerang *Mister Fantastic *Thing *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *Crystal *Powerhouse *Brainstorm Marvel Cinematic Universe *Phil Coulson *Nick Fury *Happy Hogan *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Pepper Potts *War Machine *Howard Stark *Iron Man *Ho Yinsen *Hulk *Betty Ross *Thaddeus Ross *Spider-Man *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Fandral *Jane Foster *Frigga *Heimdall *Loki *Odin *Erik Selvig *Sif *Thor *Volstagg *Winter Soldier *Peggy Carter *Captain America *Maria Hill *The Collector *Sharon Carter *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Falcon *Rhomann Dey *Drax the Destroyer *Gamora *Groot *Howard the Duck *Kraglin Obfonteri *Nebula *Star-Lord *Irani Rael *Rocket Raccoon *Garthan Saal *Yondu Udonta *Vision *Ant-Man *Wasp *Hope van Dyne *Janet van Dyne *Ayo *T'Chaka *Black Panther *Everett Ross *Ancient One *Doctor Strange *Wong *Mantis *Staker Ogord *Korg *Miek *Valkyrie *M'Baku *Okoye *Shuri *Eitri *Captain Marvel *Ajak *Gilgamesh *Ikaris *Kingo *Makkari *Phastos *Sprite *Thena *Mandarin *Shang-Chi *Leo Fitz *John Garrett *Victoria Hand *Calvin Johnson *Quake *Melinda May *Deathlok *Jemma Simmons *Lance Hunter *Alphonso Mackenzie *Robbie Reyes *Auran *Black Bolt *Crystal *Gorgon *Karnak *Maximus *Medusa *Triton *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Punisher *Iron Fist *Dagger *Cloak *Karolina Dean *Molly Hayes *Nico Minoru *Chase Stein *Alex Wilder *Gert Yorkes *Speedball *Debrii *Squirrel Girl *Mister Immortal *Microbe *Night Thrasher DreamWorks Animation *Shrek *Princess Fiona *Donkey *Alex the Lion *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julian *Maurice *Mort *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Mason and Phil *Megamind Star Wars *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Han Solo *Chewbacca *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Admiral Ackbar *Padme Amidala *Cassian Andor *BB-8 *Tobias Beckett *Val Beckett *The Bendu *Jar Jar Binks *Mister Bones *Ezra Bridger *C1-10P *Lando Calrissian *Commander Cody *Ko Connix *Poe Dameron *Biggs Darklighter *Galen Erso *Jyn Erso *Lyra Erso *Finn *Kit Fisto *Saw Gerrera *Greedo *Kanan Jarrus *Qui-Gon Jinn *K-2SO *Agent Kallus *Maz Kanata *Plo Koon *Baze Malbus *Bail Organa *Qi'ra *Captain Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Hera Syndulla *Ahsoka Tano *Rose Tico *Mace Windu *Sabine Wren *Yoda *Clone Troopers *Zeb *Ewoks Other *Peter Griffin *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Clyde Donovan *Token Black *Craig Tucker *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Burch *Tweek Tweak *Butters Stotch *Trinity *Indiana Jones *Gimli *Princess Leia *Rorschach *Captain Kirk *Spock *William Wallace *Mad Max *Luke Skywalker *Gandalf *Eowyn *Aragorn *Legolas *The Bridge *Leeloo *Hartigan *Leonidas *Harry Potter *Snake Plissken *Inigo Montoya *Jack Sparrow *James Bond *Jason Bourne *Jack Bauer *Ethan Hunt *John Wayne *Clint Eastwood *John McClane *Neo *Iceman *Jon Snow *Katniss Everdeen *Neytiri *Agent J *Agent K *Bruce Lee *Jackie Chan *Jet Li *Liam Neeson *Chuck Norris *Jason Statham *Steven Seagal *Sylvester Stallone *Dwayne Johnson *Visi *Han Solo *Rick Deckard *Jack Ryan *President Marshall *Rey *Judge Dredd *RoboCop *The Terminator *Sarah Connor *Bilbo Baggins *Drogan *Daenerys *Ellen Ripley *Peter Venkman *Abby Yates *Johnny Rico *Optimus Prime *Dr. Manhattan *Silk Spectre *Clarice Starling *Nite Owl *Zeus *Aslan the Lion *Glinda the Good Witch *Jesus Christ *Morpheus *Popeye the Sailor *Ali Baba *Annie Bennett *Anubis *Appa *Astro Boy *Blue Meanies *Bigfoot *Boo Berry *Br'er Rabbit *Cabbage Patch Kid *Care Bear *Captain Planet *Centaur *Charlie Brown *Cheetara *Count Chocula *Crest Toothpaste *Danger Mouse *Dick Tracy *Dorothy and Toto *Draco *Emblem of Thailand Garuda *Ewoks *Flying Giraffe *Franken Berry *Franklin *G.I. Joe *Gizmo *Griffin *God *Jem *Johnny's Sokko's Flying Robot *Joseph Smith *King Arthur *Krishna *Leprechaun *Little Red Riding Hood *Lao Tse *Lucy Van Pelt *Mad Hatter *Mighty Mouse *Mr. Clean *Mr. Toad *Mr. Trummnus *Najix *Nibblet *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello *Obelix *Ooklah the Mok *Orko *Papa Smurf *Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox *Persus *Pippi Longstockings *Punchy *Puss in Boots *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Robin Hood *Rockety Rocket *Rocky and Billwinkle *Ronald McDonald *Santa Claus *Seaman *She-Ra *Sigmud the Sea Monster *Snarf *Snoopy *Speed Buggy *Strawberry Shortcake *Super Best Friends *The Brown Hornet *The Cowardly Lion *The Lollipop King *The Lone Ranger *The Scarecrow *The Three Musketeers *Tintin and Snowy Milou *Totoro *Tron Fighter *Twinkle the Kid *Uncle Remus *Unicorn *V.I.N.CENT *Voltron *Wild Thing *Waldo *Yoda *Zorro and Tornado *Klondike Pete *Sunny Jim *BuzzBee *Cookie Crook and Officer Crumb *Cookie Jarvis *Chip the Dog *Chip the Wolf *Fruit Brute *Fillmore Bear *Hoppity Hooper *Lucky the Leprechaun *Major Jet *Maxwell Masher *Professor Waldo Wigglesworth *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird *Trix Rabbit *Yummy Mummy *Big Yellow Cowboy *Bigg Mixx *Captain Rik *Cinnamon and Apple *Coco Monkey *Cornelius Rooster *Crunchosaurus Rex *Dig 'Em Frog *Loopy Bee *Milton the Toaster *OJ Joe *Snap, Crackle and Pop *Sammy the Seal *Sunny the Sun *Tony the Tiger *Toucan Sam *Woody Woodpecker *Who, the Wizard of Oatz *Chef Wendell *Pico *Quiky the Nesquik Bunny *Crispy *Honeycomb Kid *Hunger *Linus the Lionhearted *Lovable Truly *Sugar Bear *Freakies *Cap'n Crunch *Honey Monster *Jean LaFoote *King Vitaman *Little Mikey *Quisp *Professor Weeto *Clone Troopers Villains Warner Bros. *Babyface Finster *Beetlejuice *Candle Jack *Cave Guy *Wile E. Coyote *Darla Dimple *Dick Dastardly *Dr. Greed *Drake *Hunter *Lord Business *Marvin the Martian *Mr. Swackhammer *Yosemite Sam *Kent Mansley *Elmer Fudd *Rocky and Mugsy *Darla Dimple *Kralahome Cartoon Network *Aku *Chad Dickson *Charmcaster *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Gangreen Gang *Mojo Jojo *Ice King DC Comics *Bane *Catwoman *Two-Face *Ra's al Ghul *Black Mask *Poison Ivy *Scarecrow *Arkham Knight *Deadshot *Harley Quinn *Joker *Killer Croc *Man-Bat *Talia al Ghul *Clayface *Hugo Strange *Riddler *Mr. Freeze *Mad Hatter *Penguin *Killer Moth *Firefly *KGBeast *Deathstroke *Solomon Grundy *Darkseid **Steppenwolf **Parademons **Justifiers **Parademon Gorillas **Extaarans *Deep Four **Gole **Jaffar **Kurin **Shaligo *Doomsday *Parasite *Lex Luthor *Brainiac *General Zod *Captain Cold *Reverse Flash *Sinestro *Black Manta *Gorilla Grodd *Captain Boomerang *Rick Flag Teen Titans *Deathstroke *Brother Blood *Gizmo *Mammoth *Billy Numerous *Kyd Wykkyd *See-More *Trigon *Brain *General Immortus *Madame Rouge *Monsieur Mallah *Blackfire *Cinderblock *Control Freak *Doctor Light *Killer Moth *Kitten *Mad Mod *Mother Mae-Eye *Mumbo Jumbo *Plasmus *Red X *Trident Teen Titans Go! *Blackfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Brother Blood (Teen Titans Go!) *Control Freak (Teen Titans Go!) *Cinderblock (Teen Titans Go!) *Doctor Light (Teen Titans Go!) *Killer Moth (Teen Titans Go!) *Plasmus (Teen Titans Go!) *Terra (Teen Titans Go!) *Brain (Teen Titans Go!) **Monsieur Mallah (Teen Titans Go!) **Brain Soldiers (Teen Titans Go!) *Billy Numerous (Teen Titans Go!) *Gizmo (Teen Titans Go!) *Jinx (Teen Titans Go!) *Mammoth (Teen Titans Go!) *See-More (Teen Titans Go!) *Ravager (Teen Titans Go!) *Trigon (Teen Titans Go!) *Mother Mae-Eye (Teen Titans Go!) *Mumbo Jumbo (Teen Titans Go!) *Mad Mod (Teen Titans Go!) *Slade (Teen Titans Go!) *Santa Claus (Teen Titans Go!) *Kitten (Teen Titans Go!) *Kyd Wykkyd (Teen Titans Go!) *Mad Mod (Teen Titans Go!) *Punk Rocket (Teen Titans Go!) *Death (Teen Titans Go!) *Magic God (Teen Titans Go!) *General Thraxis (Teen Titans Go!) *Madame Rouge (Teen Titans Go!) Nickelodeon *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Azula *Baron Draxum *Bebop and Rocksteady *Denzel Crocker *Dark Laser *Dirty Bubble *Lord Dregg *Foop *Kraang *Man Ray *Ember McLain *Ozai *Karen Plankton *Sheldon J. Plankton *Vlad Plasmius *Rahzar *Shredder *Snakeweed *Spider Bytez *Baxter Stockman *Tak *Tiger Claw *Vicky Disney *Maleficent *The Evil Queen *Cruella De Vil *Ursula *Captain Hook *Jafar *Hades *Scar *Queen of Hearts *Dr. Facilier *Chernabog *Pete *Gaston *Lady Tremaine *Claude Frollo *Yzma *Oogie Boogie *Mother Gothel *Big Bad Wolf *Mr. Smee *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *Pain and Panic *Iago *Flotsam and Jetsam *Diablo *Lucifer *Kaa *Si and Ann *Jasper and Horace *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Madam Mim *Shan Yu *King Candy *Sour BillDisney Villains painting *Governor RatcliffePocahontas (Disney Villains Edition) *Madame MedusaThe Rescuers (Disney Villains Edition) *Horned King *Prince John *Shere Khan *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Honest John *Gideon *Stromboli *The Coachman *Monstro *Percival C. McLeach *The Headless HorsemanVillain Sculpture *Ratigan *Clayton *LawrenceSorcerers of the Magic Kingdom *FatesVillains Tonight! *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Emperor Zurg *Syndrome *Randall Boggs *Mortimer MouseMortimer Vinylmation *RingmasterDisney's Villains' Revenge *Pink ElephantsHappy Hallowishes *Heffalumps *Woozles *Captain GantuLilo & Stitch (Disney Villains Edition) *Dr. HämstervielUnleash the Villains *The Lonesome Ghosts *Edgar BalthazarDisney Villains: Big Best Book to Color *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Hitchhiking Ghosts *Queen NarissaEnchanted (Disney Villains Edition) *Michael "Goob" Yagoobian *DOR-15 *Kronk *Hans *Yokai *TamatoaOfficial Disney Villains Instagram *BellwetherOfficial Disney Villains Instagram Marvel Comics *Galactus *Magneto *Loki *Doctor Doom *Red Skull *Doc Ock *Thanos *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Cull Obsidian **Proxima Midnight **Corvus Glaive *Chitauri **Chitauri Gorillas **Leviathans *Outriders *Sakaarans *Kree Empire *Ultron **Ultron Sentries *Apocalypse *Green Goblin *Venom *Dormammu *Kingpin *Juggernaut *Lady Deathstrike *Taskmaster *Carnage *Mysterio *Abomination *Mephisto *Sabretooth *MODOK *Onslaught *Mandarin *Electro *Sandman *Enchantress *Samuel Sterns *Arnim Zola *Vulcan *Alexander Pierce *Helmut Zemo *Hela *Sebastian Shaw *Baron Strucker *Lizard *Baron Mordo *Emma Frost *Phoenix Force *Justin Hammer Marvel Cinematic Universe *Raza *Iron Monger *Abomination *Samuel Sterns *Justin Hammer *Whiplash *Anton Vanko *Laufey *Loki *Jasper Sitwell *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Thanos *Other *Ellen Brandt *Maya Hansen *Aldrich Killian *Eric Savin *Trevor Slattery *Kurse *Malekith *The Collector *Georges Batroc *Alexander Pierce *Jack Rollins *Brock Rumlow *Wolfgang von Strucker *Korath the Pursuer *Ronan the Accuser *Ulysses Klaue *Ultron **Ulton Sentries *Yellowjacket *Mitchell Carson *Helmut Zemo *Dormammu *Daniel Drumm *Kaecilius *Karl Mordo *Ayesha *Ego *Taserface *Shocker *Prowler *Mac Gargan *Flash Thompson *Vulture *Grandmaster *Hela *Skurge *Erik Killmonger *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Cull Obsidian **Proxima Midnight **Corvus Glaive *Chitauri **Chitauri Gorillas **Leviathans *Outriders *Sakaarans *Sonny Burch *Ghost *Mar-Vell *Minn-Erva *Talos *Yon-Rogg *Mysterio *J. Jonah Jameson *Kingpin *Ray Schoonover DreamWorks Animation Star Wars *Cad Bane *Darth Bane *Count Dooku *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *General Grievous *Armitage Hux *Grand Inquisitor *Fifth Brother *Sixth Brother *Seventh Sister *Eighth Brother *Jabba the Hut *Agent Kallus *Orson Krennic *Darth Maul *Emperor Palpatine *Captain Phasma *Darth Plaguesis *Arihnda Pryce *Kylo Ren *Darth Vader *Supreme Leader Snoke *Grand Moff Tarkin *Asajj Ventress *Dryden Vos *Imperial Stormtroopers *Battle Droids *First Order Stormtroopers Other *Jadis the White Witch *Nosferatu *Enchantress *Xenomorph *Darth Maul *Freddy Krueger *Davy Jones *Imperial Stormtroopers *Agent Smith *The Queen of Hearts *The Wicked Witch of the West *O-Ren Ishii *Bellatrix LeStrange *The Witch King *Captain Phasma *Boba Fett *Kylo Ren *Azog *Lurtz *Elle Driver *Gazelle *Predator *Velociraptor *General Grievous *Hans Gruber *Ghostface *Michael Myers *Leatherface *Norman Bates *Patrick Bateman *Jack Torrance *Jason Voorhees *Pamela Voorhees *Chucky *Voldemort *Sauron *Darth Vader *Gollum *T-1000 *Dracula *The Night King *Fell Beast *Fenris Wolf *Imhotep *Ahmanet *Pennywise *Annie Wilkes *Toad *Max Shreck *Dr. Evil *Psylocke *Sarumon *Dietrich *Toot *Belloq *Walter Donovan *Irina Spalko *Battle Droids *Mola Ram *Hannibal Lecter *Khan *The Rancor *Jabba the Hut *John Doe *Sabertooth *Eye of the Adversary *Queen Revenna *Grendel's Mother *Rita Repulsa *Archangel *The Sarlacc *The Headless Horseman *Jareth the Goblin King *Shelob *Independence Alien *Martian *The Fly *Edgar the Bug *Starship Troopers *Beetleguise *Exorcist *Margaret White *Annabelle *Tiffany *Medusa *Dog Alien *Newborn Alien *Warrior Alien *The Alien Queen *King Kong *Facehugger *TIE Fighters *Flying Monkeys *Koba *Alonzo Harris *Gozer *Slimer *Supreme Leader Snoke *Emperor Palpatine *Count Dooku *Zorg *Tripod *Sentinel *Joffrey Baratheon *Cersei Lannister *Tywin Lannister *Captain Barbossa *The Wolfman *Akasha the Queen of the Damned *Vincent *Lestat *Jaws *Tony Montana *T-Rex *Smaug *Godzilla *Ernest Starvo Blofeld *Oddjob *Hans Landa *Roy Batty *Walter White *Jessie Pinkman *Neil McCauley *Jules Whnnfield *Don Vito Corleone *T-X *Miles Quaritch *Megatron *Mary Shelley *Frankenstein's Monster *Pinhead *Anton Chigurh *Dalek *HAL 9000 *The Thing *Oscar *Akuma *Alex DaLarge *Audrey II *Bluto *Big Bad Wolf *Br'er Fox *Cavity Creeps *Christine *Cobra Commander *Creature from the Black Lagoon *Cyclops *Cylon Centurion *Fu Manchu *Ghosts *Goro *Gossamer *ManBearPig *Mordred *Morlock *Orc *Oscar the Grouch *Playing Card Soldiers *Sagat *Sinister *Skeksis *Skeletor *T-800 *Minotaur *The Wolfman *Tripod Martian Alien Video Game Characters Many characters from video games appear in the CCM as well. Nintendo *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus Aran *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox McCloud *Pikachu *Luigi *Ness *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Princess Peach *Bowser *Ice Climbers *Sheik *Princess Zelda *Dr. Mario *Pichu *Falco Lombardi *Marth *Lucina *Young Link *Ganondorf *Mewtwo *Roy *Mr. Game & Watch *Meta Knight *Pit *Dark Pit *Zero Suit Samus *Wario *Ike *Pokemon Trainer *Diddy Kong *Lucas *King Dedede *Captain Olimar *Lucario *R.O.B. *Toon Link *Wolf O'Donnell *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina *Lumas *Little Mac *Greninja *Mii Fighters *Palutena *Robin *Shulk *Bowser Jr. *Duck Hunt *Corrin *Bayonetta *Dark Samus *Princess Daisy *Chrom *Inkling *Ridley *King K. Rool *Isabelle *Incineroar Konami *Dracula *Goemon *Nyami *Mimi *Twinbee *Ebisumaru *Death *Simon Belmont *Yugi Muto *Konami Man *Seto Kaiba *Joey Wheeler *Mai Valentine *King *Frogger *Medusa *Alucard *Karli *Yusei Fudo *Lance Bean *Sasuke *Solid Snake *Chazz Princeton *Yae *Richter Belmont *Pyramid Head *Gray Fox *Raiden *Big Boss *Otacon *Soma Cruz *Revolver Ocelot *Venom Snake *Sniper Wolf *Heather Mason *The Boss *Meryl Silverburgh *Quiet *Harry Mason Capcom *Ryu *Chun-Li *Morrigan Aensland *Akuma *Jill Valentine *M. Bison *Chris Redfield *Zanigief *Frank West *Guile *Dhalsim *Ken Masters *Vergil *Strider Hiryu *Albert Wesker *Mike Hagger *Dante *Hsien-Ko *Blanka *E. Honda *Sagat *Crimson Viper *Baby Bonnie Hood *Dimitri Maximoff *Amaterasu *Dan Hibiki *Balrog *Phoenix Wright *Jedah Dohma *Mega Man *Ibuki *Sakura Kasugano *Shuma-Gorath *Charlie *Arthur *Nemesis *Leon S. Kennedy Sega *Knuckles the Echidna *Doctor Eggman *Tails *Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Joe Musashi *Alex Kidd *Metal Sonic *Gilius Thunderhead *Tyris Flare *Ryo Hazuki *Segata Sanshiro *Princess Sally Acorn *Vector the Crocodile *Sarah Bryant *Charmy Bee *Kazuma Kiryu *Goro Majima *Chris Thorndyke Atlus *Chie Satonaka *Yu Narukami *Kanji Tatsumi *Joker *Aigis *Protagonist *Rise Kujikawa *Hidetoshi Odagiri *Takeharu Kirijo Square Enix *Cloud Strife *Bahamut *Tidus *Gilgamesh *Sora *Sephiroth *Squall Leonhart *Riku *Titan *Tiamat *Ixion *Roxas *Lighting *Yuffie Kisaragi *Ultima Weapon *Aerith Gainsborough *Darkside *Tifa Lockhart *Biggs *Cerberus *Vaan *Auron *Ansem the Wise *Kairi *Wakka *Wedge *Warrior of Light *Shiva *Yuna *Xemmas *Marluxia *DiZ *Axel *Selphie Tilmitt *Cecil Harvey *Zexion *Xion *Larxene *Cid Highwind *Omega Weapon *Garland *Kraken *Chaos *Firion *Beelzebub *Carbuncle *Shantotto *Balthier *Terra *Saix *Stiltzkin *Terra Branford *Rydia *Golbez *Onion Knight *Aqua *Master Xehanort *Marilith *Emperor Mateus Palamecia *Exdeath *Penelo *Xaldin *Adramelech *Xigbear *Luxord *Bartz Klauser *Jecht *Cloud of Darkness *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Ventus *Lexaeus *Kain Highwind *Ashe *Adam Jensen *Agent 47 *Lara Croft Koei Tecmo *Ryu Hayabusa *Kasumi *Ayane *Leifang *Momji *Hitomi *Helena Douglas *Tina Armstrong Electronic Arts *Rodney Recloose *Bionic Lester *Aldo Trapani *Genghis Khan *Dante Alighieri *Virgil *Bob *Dot Matrix *Enzo Matrix *Aggro Eddie *Poseur Pete *Commander Shepard *Jack Cooper *Isaac Clarke Rockstar Games *John Marston *Trevor Philips *Michael De Santa *Franklin Clinton *Niko Bellic *Tommy Vercetti *Carl Johnson *Cole Phelps *Claude *Jack Marston *Arthur Morgan *Micah Bell *Dutch van der Linde *Max Payne Microsoft Studios *Master Chief *Arbiter *Marcus Fenix *Cortana *Sub-Zero *Conker the Squirrel *Banjo and Kazooie Sony Interactive Entertainment *Crash Bandicoot *Nathan Drake *Kratos *Sly Cooper *Spyro the Dragon *Ellie *Joel *Atreus *Elena Fisher *Ethan Mars *Madison Page *Gabriel Logan *Ratchet and Clank *Jak and Daxter *Kat and Dusty *Nariko *Spike *Cole MacGrath *Colonel Radec *Sackboy Valve Corporation *Gordon Freeman *GLaDOS *Alyx Vance *Cave Johnson *Wheatley Ubisoft *Connor Kenway *Ezio Auditore *Sam Fisher *Desmond Miles *Rayman *Prince *Aiden Pearce *Arno Dorian *Rabbids Blizzard Entertainment *Tracer *D. Va *Thrall *Illidan Stormrage *Hanzo *Garrosh Hellscream *Arthas Menethil *Sylvanas Windrunner *Genji *Jaina Proudmore *Sombra *Sarah Kerrigan *Tyrande Whisperwind *Winston *Widowmaker *Reinhardt *Doomfist *Jim Raynor *Mercy *Vol'jin *Mei *Moira *Brigitte *Wrecking Ball *Symmetra *Calia Menethil Activision *John Price *Soap MacTavish *Viktor Reznov *Simon Riley *Raul Menendez *Alex Mason *Vladimir Makarov *Frank Woods *David Mason *Logan Walker *David Walker *Jason Hudson *Gabriel T. Rorke *Elias Walker Other *Geralt of Riveria *Doomguy Category:Lists Category:Characters